


Flattery and Small Gifts

by TaraTyler



Series: Trimberly Shots [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Flattery and Small Gifts

“You should know by now, I won’t give in to you because you ply me with doughnuts and coffee in the morning, Kim.” Trini said as the taller girl sat down across from her in detention one Saturday morning.

“What is it you think I want, Ms.Trini?” Kim asked, taking a long drink of her coffee with a curious look on her face.

“I don’t know, but it’s got to be something if I’m getting early morning treats.” Trini’s small smile made Kim’s stomach do somersaults. “You should know you didn’t have to go to all of this trouble. Flattery and small gifts would have done the trick.”

“I’ll keep it in mind for the next time.” Kim replied and turned her chair around to face Trini’s.

“Next time? I still don’t know what you want from me this time. I haven’t agreed to anything, yet.” Trini’s curiosity was piqued but she wasn’t about to give Kim the pleasure of out and out asking what it was she wanted. Instead, she started to munch on the doughnuts as though she didn’t have a care in the world.

Kim smiled back at Trini in a way that was partially adoring and partially exasperated. It was really just her standard Trini smile. Billy and Jason couldn’t stop themselves from watching and laughing from the sidelines. They had known early on what Kim wanted, but were enjoying the show anyway. The tension between the team’s two girls had been unbearable as of late and everyone else was rooting for them...even Alpha-5. Hopefully, this was the beginning of their happy ending. It was a shame Zack had decided to skip detention on this particular day.

“You’re kind of oblivious aren’t you?” Kim asked, her gentle smile never faltering.

“What makes you say that?” Trini asked, leaning forward to meet Kim’s eyes just as steadily. She didn’t quite know what was going on but she felt like she had been challenged and she wasn’t about to give in to whatever Kim was trying to pull. If you couldn’t rely on the little Latinx to do anything else, it was a safe bet she’d be stubborn.

“You know what time of year it is, you’ve seen all of this ridiculousness going down in the hallways, and you have to know how I feel about you by now, so…” Kim cleared her throat and tucked a lock of Trini’s loose hair back behind her ear. “What do you think I want from you, Trini?”

“If you’re asking me to homecoming and you’re so smart, then you should already know the answer to your own question, shouldn’t you?” Trini asked back, all while doing a good job of hiding how shocked she was.

“I… actually wasn’t all that sure.” Kim shrugged, her face going a bright pink. She leaned back, noting how satisfied Trini was she had broken first. Kim had learned quickly exactly how competitive the shorter girl could be. It was lucky Kim found it to be so cute at the same time.

“You should be. I had no idea how much you liked me, but the only thing I have been certain of since all of this began was I wanted to keep you and the boys in my life. Still, you’ve been the best part of all of this for me. I don’t know if I would have ever made it through all of this without you.” Trini’s smile was soft and gentle, her cheeks a glaring shade of red. Kim could see a happy little glitter in her eyes, probably coming from the knowledge her feelings weren’t unrequited.

“I feel the exact same way, I have since we went into the gorge together for the first time. So… will you go to homecoming with me?” Kim asked, popping a donut hole into her mouth and taking one of Trini’s hands in hers with a soft smile.

“Of course and you didn’t have to go to all of this trouble either. Like I said, flattery or small gifts would have done the trick.” Trini leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Kim’s cheek.

Kim didn’t let her pull back from her though. She grabbed the collar of Trini’s jacket and pulled her in for a real kiss; shaking Trini to her core.


End file.
